


We’re Always Discreet

by recklesslee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caught, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Modern Era, New Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslee/pseuds/recklesslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin have been sneaking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re Always Discreet

Merlin would vouch that no one had noticed. Arthur had gotten his attention, held it and nodded toward the exit of the pub through the door that lead out into the empty alley way. He then turned and left for it.

His intent was clear, Merlin was to follow.

Their friends were too preoccupied with easy conversation and flowing drinks for either man to be sorely missed. Merlin knew he would find greater pleasure following Arthur than remaining seated.

He waited the suitable time to be inconspicuous and made to follow Arthur’s departure. He walked through the pub with little issue, just the need to dodge the odd pint or swinging arm. He ducked out the side exit into the alley that was lit by an orange glow of lamp posts and tried to see Arthur in the dark night.

He found him in the form of warm hands pulling him into a corner of the building. He was assailed by rough lips and eager hands. The passion Arthur put into his kisses was amazing considering the condescending airs he tried to maintain when out in the group.

“Fuck...” Merlin breathed against his lips, equally excited for the chance to bask in a stolen moment away from their reality. 

His hands reached for Arthur’s hair, running his fingers through it before pulling it gently as Arthur began to draw away from Merlin’s lips and turn his attention to his neck. Merlin found it too easy to get lost in the feeling. Sometimes it felt as if the world was paused for the short moments they were alone before they were jarred back into the real world.

For example right then. Arthur was extracting himself from Merlin’s embrace as both men lifted their hands to shield their eyes from the flash that was aimed toward them.

“I knew it!” Morgana squealed from behind the phone she had lifted recording the events unfolding in front of her. Merlin looked guiltily towards Arthur who stood ramrod straight as if thinking if he did not move they would not see him.

“Honestly boys, it’s been weeks of gooey eyes and awkward near misses! We’ve been trying to catch you red handed!” She said, earning nods from Gwaine, Gwen, Leon, and even Lance where they gathered in a semi circle around the two.

Perhaps in hindsight they may have been more focused on each other rather than how skilled they were in the art of discretion. Merlin could only imagine how eager he looked when he made to follow Arthur, or just how clumsy his movements would seem.

They stood in front of their group of friends with no option but to acknowledge the situation. Merlin felt Arthur take a hold of his hand and saw the stoic mask return to his face.

“This has nothing to do with you gossip mongers, and I would appreciate that you kept your noses to yourselves,” He said in a tone that was meant to suggest indifference. Merlin could not help but notice with a small smile, however, that he kept their fingers intertwined. 

Arthur made to drag Merlin back into the pub and away from their prying mates. Merlin followed easily, but he did turn to give his friends and the camera that was still filming a conspiratorial wink.

He re-entered the pub to the feel of Arthur’s hand strong and warm in his own, and the sound of his friends happy laughter at his back.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt for me to try my hand at.


End file.
